


The Lost and the Found

by PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: All the hermits are dragon hybrids with the exeption of Ren, As well as Cleo, Dead dove do no eat, Deals with fighting rings, Dragon au!!, I can only write happy things if its domestic ship stuff, I do not control what my hand write, Other, Xisuma angst, im sorry, not a happy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK/pseuds/PsYcHoLoGiCaLdArK
Summary: Dragons themselves are rare, cryptic creatures that had been hunted down to almost extinction. But thanks to the amount of horny bards that exist, there is a subspecies of human that have draconic abilities, and can shapeshift into them.Dragon hybrids, half breeds as they’re called (although its not a really… nice… way of referring to them), aren’t really viewed as humans, well, whole humans.The Hybrids are a newer species so to say, with the eldest of their kind being only around 200 years old.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 71





	1. Freedom comes with a Price

_ It’s cold in here. So fucking cold.  _

Xisuma leans back in his cell, his body shivering at the contact of hard, cold stone on fresh wounds. He had to fight again today. The only one he actually remembered was some sort of sheep hybrid. He’d hardly call it a fight. 

It was a slaughter. 

His dark brown wings wrapped around him, the feathers trying to help him keep warm. But it never worked. What time was it? What day? He could hardly tell. He looked up slowly, the ravenous sounds of growls, snarls, and thrashing told him that his brother, Exavier, was being dragged back into his own cell. He hadn’t seen his own brother in what felt like years. And it honestly might’ve been. 

He closed his eyes, letting out a slow, somber breath from his mouth. He felt metal restrict the slight movement, and his mind brought him back to the realization that he had been muzzled like some dog. He sneered at the fact, utterly hating the muzzles. But it was a fact of his life that he always remembered. One of the few memories he actually was able to retain from his early childhood. 

Xisuma kept his eyes closed. There was nothing here for him to see. Just the same moss infested stone floors, rusty iron bars, and a few lanterns scattered around so the humans could see. A loud thud made him slowly open his eyes. 

With the thud, came hissing and humans shouting, clearly trying to keep Exavier within the confines of his cell. He almost wished his brother stopped trying. It always lead to both of them being punished, for some cruel reason. Another thud, and the sound of a scream rang through the darkened halls, and Xisuma tensed up. There wasn’t any fights going on right now, it was too late, they had just finished for the week. Thoughts started swarming Xisuma’s head. 

Had the ring been found again? Was he about to be grabbed by the muzzle and dragged out of here? Did they have to go into hiding again? Was he about to be killed to get rid of dead weight? 

His thoughts were cut short when a blur of long white hair, and nearly silvery wings rushed to him, shouting, “XISUMA!”

In front of his cell was his brother, his skin covered with bruises and cuts. The muzzle that was usually around his mouth had been ripped off, and he looked frantic as he pulled and tugged at the rusted bars. “X! Come on! Lets get out of here!” He said, his voice strained with pain. The two brothers made eye contact. 

Opposites of the same spectrum, they were. One was the embodiment of fiery passion, drive, and fight. The other was somber, acceptance, and flight. One fire, one water. Wind and sea. 

Xisuma simply smiled at his twin brother, the expression straining against cracking lips, and the expression more similar to a snarl than anything else. “Go, Exavier. Go while you still can. Come back with help, if you are able. I’ll be okay.” Xisuma said, his voice strained due to the restrictions around his mouth. 

“I can’t just leave you here! What if they kill you?!” Exavier asked, his tone hushed. His dark red eyes flicked around nervously, scanning for any potential threats to his safety. 

“Then so be it.” Xisuma said softly, “But one of us has to get out of here alive, Ex. Let it be you.” the two brothers exchanged another glance, a mere second of silence between them, before Exavier nodded. 

“I’ll come back, I promise.” Exavier then ran towards the only exit he knew of, towards the fighting area. There he could spread his wings, fly away as the humans show bows to try and knock him down. 

Xisuma leaned back into his cell, his once tense limbs relaxing as he heard the distant sound of a door crashing open, the faint shouts of guards that he recognized, before the shouting grew distant. 

A shackled arm touched the wall behind him, as he slowly moved his aching body to stand, glimpsing out of his cells ironed window. He watched as Exavier flew off, the Ring leader cursing every god he knew of, and saying every slur humanity created as he was helpless to do anything to the now freed dragon. 

“Goodbye, Exavier.” 

_____

_I’m free. I’m finally free!_ _  
_ _  
_ Exavier was soaring in the sky, his wings already aching from the sheer speed he was going. Wind whipped through his hair, nipped at his face, and he couldn’t help the excited laugh that ripped through him. He stuck his arms out as he flew, feeling the wind cut past him in a way he could only describe as follows. 

Free. 

He didn’t dare go near the ground, not yet. He soar higher and higher, the wind seemling pushing him above the clouds and into the warm, glowing sky above. Exavier emerged from the clouds covered in water, and he laughed. Laughed even as diluted blood from his injuries dripped down his arms. 

He was finally free. 

Ex spread his wings, the silvery shine of them reflecting the orange-pink glow of the cloud tops. He let his upper body relax, letting himself just glide at this point, slowly descending and yet still going further and further away from that hell. 

His mind wandered to his Xisuma. Deep down he knew Xisuma would be punished for his escape, that he’d gain a few new scars. Some part of him, the part of him that knew Xisuma was the only one he could consider a herd member, begged him to go back, to save Xisuma himself so they could be free together. But he knew better. Going back now was almost suicide. A guaranteed death for the both of them. He needed someone’s help getting Xisuma back, and help he shall get. 

Exavier kept gliding until his wings shook with the effort to keep them open, until his eyes blurred with exhaustion and his body felt heavy. He closed his wings, speeding up his decent downwards. He broke through the clouds once more, and found he was over another castle. Well, he  _ had _ been over another castle. He was just now leaving its mighty walls, heading straight towards the village surrounding it. He glanced around for a safe place to land, one where there wasn’t many people. 

He eventually found a place where no one was around, landing on the ground and nearly collapsing then and there. He fell to his knees on grass. Grass. He put his hands down on the soft, green plant, feeling the nearly forgien plant below his palms. His chest heaved, long silver hair flowing around his head. His eyes pulled closed, body begging for rest. 

Exavier only then realized how heavy his body felt, how blurry his vision was. He slowly moved one hand onto his stomach, but collapsed onto his side. When had he gotten injured that badly? Why didn’t he notice it as he flew? It wasn’t life threatening, only a cut about an inch deep. Not like organs were spilling out of him or anything. 

He heard a door open, and a loud gasp, before he felt the vibrations of someone running too him, landing harshly on the ground behind him. A hand touched his shoulder, to which he tensed, swiftly turning and hissing loudly. The touch was too hot on bare skin, a tell tale sign of a fire dragon. He got onto his butt, body puffed up aggressively as his red eyes stared the dragon down. 

Dark hair was slicked back, with a weirdly humorously shaped mustache on his upper lip. He was pale, almost as pale as he was. His hands raised swiftly, a nervous grin pulling at his features. 

“Woah, woah there mate. I just want to help you. Put the fangs down man.” He smiled, laughing a bit. “Seems like a mighty bad cut you got there, and blimey you look exhausted. Come on. Let me get you inside, we can help you.” The man offered, holding out his hand. 

Exavier looked from the outstretched hand, to the unknown mans face. He seemed kind, only around his age yet smile lines wrinkled the corners of his eyes. His lips turned from a nervous smile, to a inviting grin. He didn’t grab Exavier and drag him inside. Just stayed there for a moment, hand extending for him to take. “Come on then, I don’t bite.” 

Exavier reached out slowly, grabbing onto the Fire dragons hand. It felt warm. So pleasantly warm. Sparks shot up his arm from the contact, and he nearly pulled away at the feeling, but was unable too at that time. 

The dragon gripped his hand tightly, pulling him up to his feet with a surprising amount of strength. Exavier yelped pathetically, his legs shaking under him. The other quickly wrapped the his arm around his shoulders. “Can I put my arm around your waist?” He asked, and Exavier nodded. 

The warmth wrapped around his waist, pulling his body closer to the warmth. They stumbled inside the house, where the smell of food cooking made Exavier start salivating. It smelt so good. The house was warm, clearly from having a fire dragon inside of it, and it felt spacious despite obviously being a small-ish village home. 

“Stress! I need a bit of help here if you can!” the fire dragon called out, and a women poked her head out of a room. Exavier didn’t get the time to look at her before he was being set down on a couch. He relaxed into the softness below him, eyes closing as his body tried to pull him into slumber. 

Exavier cracked open an eye when he felt someone tap at his cheek. “No no no love, stay awake just a little longer.” The voice talking to him was higher pitch, but his vision was blurring too much to describe a face. The voice kept talking to him, trying to get him to speak, to tell the what happened, but he couldn’t muster the energy too. 

The voice must’ve realized this, as they’re tone changed from worry to relief. “Oh, I see love. You’ve come a long way haven’t you?” They asked, and he managed a little nod. He felt a force on his shoulder, pushing him down into the plush couch below him, and for once he didn’t fight being moved. He relaxed onto the furniture, finally allowing his body to sleep.    
  


_____

Stress sighed a little bit, looking at the disheveled dragon in front of her. He was small, obviously from malnutrition. Scars littered his body, covered only by fresh wounds. Stress moved a little, grabbing some of her medical supplies before sitting in a chair, starting to help the escaped dragon. 

“Is he gonna be okay?” She turned to Mumbo, the other healthily concerned. She nodded with a slight chuckle. 

“He’s just exhausted, on top of some minor wounds. With some rest and a few bandages, he’ll be fine.” Stress turned back to the air type dragon she was working on, humming a gentle tune to keep him asleep as she wrapped bandages around the claw marks on his arms. “But Mumbo? Can you go get Iskall and tell him of our newest edition?” She asked. Mumbo nodded, and walked over to said mans room. 

Iskall was hunched over a desk, writing now by candle light as the sun was nearly set. Mumbo smiled a little at his best friend’s work ethic, although unsure of what he was writing. “Hey Iskall!” Mumbo smiled, closing the door behind him. Iskall hummed, straightening his back as his joints cracked, turning to face the fire type dragon. 

“What’s up Mumbo-Jumbolio?” Iskall smiled, the expression pulling at his face tiredly. Mumbo smiled in return, chuckling at the nickname. 

“Did you hear that noise earlier? That thud?” Mumbo asked, and Iskall nodded. 

“Yea I did. I’m assuming your here to tell me what it was?” 

“Yep!” 

“Let me guess. It was Grian again?”

“Surprisingly not, actually. It’s a new dragon.” Mumbo explained, watching as Iskall perked up a bit, an eyebrow raising. Mumbo’s eyes drifted to the scales that were over the others eye. How the candles orange light flickered over the lime green scales. 

“Oh?” Iskall asked, and Mumbo tilted his head towards the door. 

“Yea, He must’ve flew for miles to get here. The man was exhausted. Couldn’t even tell us his name when we wasked.” 

“Was he-?” Iskall trailed off, and Mumbo nodded knowingly. 

“Yea, It seems like it. Poor guy was covered in cuts and bruises. Stress is patching him up as we speak.” Mumbo opened the door, and Iskall slowly stood up, the wooden chair screeching as it dragged across the wooden floor. Iskall started to walk towards Mumbo, his heavier body hardly making a noise as he walked. 

Mumbo walked out of the room before Iskall, walking downstairs to the stranger. He frowned faintly, however, at seeing the man shivering. Stress was layering blankets on top of him, but he still seemed cold. 

“Poor guy’s freezing.” Stress sighed, “but what can be helped when he’s at such a low weight?” She stood, walking back over to the kitchen where she and Mumbo had been finishing up the stew that was for dinner. “Make sure to save some food for him, okay Iskall?” 

“Wha-?! Why are you calling ME out? Grian eats like five times more than I do!” Iskall pouted, causing his two other herd members to laugh quietly. “Oh ha-ha very funny. Pick on the Earth dragon for being big boned.” He stuck out his tongue towards Stress playfully, who did the same. 

“I’ll tell the same warning to Grian when he gets back.” Stress said, and Iskall nodded, walking over to the table as Mumbo started to light a few lanterns so they could see better. The small flame coming from his fingertips and lighting the oil lanterns. 

“Hey Mumbo.” Iskall said, sitting back down at the table, “Maybe you should help warm the stranger up.” He grinned, and Mumbo rolled his eyes fondly. 

“I mean, If I get clawed to death I want ‘Iskall made me do it’ engraved onto my headstone.” Mumbo smirked, and Iskall laughed his usually belly laugh, making him erupt into a fit of laughter as well. You can’t help but laugh when Iskall does, can’t help but feel what he feels. Mumbo’s laughter cooled down, his grin turning into a gentle smile as he looked at his best friend. His herd leader. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a huff. He turned, seeing Stress crossing her arms. “Sure! Leave the only women in this household to serve the men!” She said, pouting. Iskall laughed again, standing back up. 

“Okay okay! I’ll set up the table and everything. Mumbo, go stay on the couch with the other guy, you can eat there.” 

“What? Have I been reduced to just a bed warmer?” Mumbo asked, but stood up to go do so anyways. 

“No actually. Its an upgrade.” Iskall grinned, and Mumbo gawked at him for a moment before huffing and moving to the other room. He gently peeled some of the blankets off the unconscious stranger. 

He shifted both of them so Mumbo was seated on the couch, the strangers head in his lap and still being covered by a few of their spare blankets. He gently ran his hand through the others pure white hair. 

“Blimey your hair is nice.” Mumbo muttered, just letting his body temp rise. He watched the stranger coo a bit, like Grian usually did when content. The stranger curled up into a tight ball, and just like that. 

Mumbo was locked on the couch the rest of the night.    


____

_ Why must I hurt? _

Xisuma had just been thrown back into his cell, having been made an example of to the other caged hybrids. He felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, taking in rasping gasps. He heard a few cruel humans, the guardsmen, chuckle at his pain. They didn’t bother chaining him back up, they knew he was too damaged to fight right now. They were cheering on their victory, at taming a dragon. 

Xisuma cringed when he heard it. By no means was he ‘tamed’. Not some silly little housepet for these guys. He was a dragon, he had his honor. No matter how they tried to strip it from him. He slowly sat up, closing his eyes to allow his body to heal properly. He listened to everything, his ears picking up even the faint sounds of a mouse skittering across the floor. He heard everything and nothing, the loud sounds of victory, and the quiet whimpers of defeat. He looked across from his own cell, seeing another hybrid he never really talked too. After all, what was there to talk about?

The hybrid in front of him was glaring, not at him, but at his situation. Xisuma knew the other was a relatively new capture, they hadn’t realized how fucked they were here. He was a deer hybrid, with antlers that even Xisuma would admit would hurt in a fight. With legs that seemed to pack a heavy kick. 

A small voice in the back of his head, the devil on his shoulder, whispered to him that the animal was simply prey, and should be delt with that way. That he should attack and feast. And for a mere second, the idea was tempting. But he shook the thoughts from his head, sliding back into the cell wall behind him, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap. 

He closed his eyes again, taking in a few deep breaths. The tips of his fingers glowed softly, the cut skin on his body melting back together, leaving only ragged scars in their wake. He heard a gasp, and his concentration broke. He looked up, seeing the deer hybrid watching him. 

“You can heal yourself?” The deer asked softly. Xisuma nodded. He looked the deer up and down. Brown hair, blue eyes, and had a accent to his voice much similar to his own. “So you’re a magic dragon?” The other asked. Xisuma raised an eyebrow. 

“No...I’m an air type.” He said, and the other shook his head. 

“Air types can only fly. I’ve read books about it. Magic types can heal themselves and others, as well has have other magic abilities.” The other said, seemingly excited about this new information. His mouth then opened in an ‘o’ like shape. “I’m George, by the way!” 

“Xisuma.” He said simply. George nodded. “And I have no idea what you mean, Magic types dont exist. Theres only fire, water, earth, and air.” 

“Magic types are a super rare br-”  
  
“HEY!” A guard yelled, startling the two of them, “Quiet down!” 

George yelled something back, while Xisuma pressed himself against a wall, going quiet yet cursing out the man in his head to no end. He sighed, shaking his head to George, but making no moves to speak again. George quieted down at the headshake, and Xisuma smiled a little behind the muzzle. 

He made a friend today. Hopefully they wouldn’t be forced to fight against one another. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Fight. Claw. Bite. Kick. Survive. _

Exavier felt trapped once again, hot metal around his ankles and searing pain shooting up his arms. He was surrounded in darkness, The only light was on him. He heard the Ring leaders cruel voice, mocking him for being caught once again. For his failed escape. 

No, He hadn’t failed, had he? What about that fire dragon? What about the warmth he swore he felt on his skin? The women who was so kind to him, yet he couldn’t see? 

Were they all fake? His imagination playing games with him? 

He tried to thrash, only for a sharp tug at his neck to throw him down to the ground. He looked around frantically, his long white hair sharply whipping around his head. He hissed in sudden pain, the heated shackles around his ankles tightening and burning the flesh. 

“Traitor…” He heard a familiar voice whisper. He looked around, unable to see where the voice came from. “Traitor.” The voice whispered again. He shook his head. 

“No, No I haven’t betrayed anyone.” He said, his voice shaking. The room around him filled with snickers, and he saw the seemingly glowing eyes of the humans who have hurt him. “I can’t be here! I escaped! I met a nice dragon and he helped me!” He yelled into the darkness. 

The light shifted its focus. From Exavier, over to a mangled body chained to the wall. 

Deep gashes were cut into their skin, with organs spilling out. Blood pooled round them, and they weakly raised their head, showing nothing but a mouth in tact. The face had been gouged to ruin, unable to be recognized save for the hoarse whisper that left him. 

“Traitor…” The dragon growled. Exavier slowly reached out a hand, his blood running cold. 

“X..Xisuma?” He whimpered, “Xisuma! I’m so sorry! I had to go! I’ll bring help! I promise!” He pleaded with the swiftly dying man. “The fire dragon can help! I promise you that!” 

“What fire dragon? You never escaped.” Another voice cut into Exaviers head, a voice that held no sympathy, no emotion other than joy. “Did you really think I’d let one of my most prized fighters  _ escape _ ?” The man laughed, and Exavier slowly turned to face them. 

The man walking ever closer was fat from riches, face reddened with alcohol and a craggily beard that seemed to only grow in a thin line on his chin, the rest retreating to his neck. “I’d never let the creatures who’ve made me rich leave. You are  _ my _ property. You are  _ nothing _ outside of here. So why bother escaping? You have nothing left now.” The man grabbed his chin, forcing Exavier’s eyes off Xisuma’s body, He could feel himself shaking, feel tears drip down his face. “You let your brother die.  _ You _ killed him.” 

“No...No…” Exavier tried shaking his head, but the grip on his chin stayed firm. 

“And you’ll stay here, forever. I won’t  _ ever _ loose what is rightfully mine.” The man started laughing, the people in the room around him following his lead. Exavier covered his ears with his hands, wings flapping in distress. 

“No! No you’re lying! I don’t belong to you! I’m my own person!” Exavier yelled. He was sobbing, shaking in fear as his voice lowered. “I’m my own person…”

_

Exavier awoke with a start, throwing himself off whatever surface he was resting on, hissing loudly in fear as he looked up to where he had just been, making eye contact with the man in front of him. His eyes flicked around nervously, hands flexed and ready to claw his way back to his freedom. 

“Woah! Woah there buddy.” The moustached man slowly sank down from the couch, hands raised as his knees collided with the floor. “You’re alright now. You’re safe.” The mans voice was gentle, a calm smile pulling at his lips, and making his smile lines protrude even more. Exaiver flinched back as the man extended his hand. “Can you hear me?” The man asked, and Exavier nodded slowly. 

“Good.” the man moved to sit cross legged, lowering his height even more as he extended his wings. “My name is Mumbo, I am a fire type dragon, and I belong to Iskall’s herd.” Mumbo started, and Exavier slowly nodded as he began to actually take in his surroundings. 

He saw a girl, the one who presumably helped him. She had short brown hair and fluffy, light pink wings that nearly matched the shirt she was wearing. She was heavier set, but it only seemed to add to her soft and gentle appearance. 

“Hey, Hey can you keep your eyes on me?” Mumbo asked, and he looked back over to the black haired male. “There we go.” Exavier took a few deep breaths, his eyes focusing in on the male in front of him, “Can you tell me your name?”

“E...Exavier. I’m an air type dragon and…. I’m all alone.” Exavier said softly, and Mumbo nodded, his grin widening. 

“It’s nice to meet you Exavier.” Mumbo smiled, and made a ‘come here’ motion while looking behind Exavier. Exavier turned, and his blood turned cold again, tensing up in fear. 

Behind him was a man, a man taller and more muscle bound than anyone he had ever met. The man had olive like skin, with brown hair and a brown beard to top it off. The mans muscular nature wasn’t one of skin pulled taught around protruding muscles, but more of the natural kind of strength, with a wider stomach, thicker arms. Even in this human form, the mans right eye was covered in lime green scales, and he had no wings. 

Exavier backed away from the larger man, his side colliding with Mumbo. The fire type dragon chuckled a bit, not daring to move his hands or any part of him as the air type dragon coward against him. 

As if he could protect him. Mumbo appreciated the sentiment but. Come on. Not gonna happen-

Iskall knelt down, grinning kindly. “Hallo! I’m Iskall!” He smiled, and in his hands held a bowl of stew, “I know my utterly  _ masculine _ presence must be terrifying,” Iskall joked, “But here, you seem like you haven’t eaten in a while.” He offered the bowl to Exavier, who looked from it to Iskall, before snatching it quickly, bringing the bowl to his lips and chugging down the liquid quickly. He could feel the chunks of meat and vegetables flood into his mouth, and he nearly gagged as they hit the back of his throat, pulling the bowl away and actually starting to chew. 

Mumbo and Iskall shared a slight chuckle, Iskall moving to sit a few feet away from Exavier. “Forgot how to chew there for a minute?” Iskall asked, and Exavier flushed as he chewed up the meat in his mouth, his cheeks puffed out as they were filled to the point of spilling. 

“Note to self. Get him to use utensils.” Mumbo muttered, making Iskall burst out laughing. Exavier flinched at the loud sound, further shrinking into Mumbo’s warmth. Exavier swallowed what he had, not even realizing he was basically sitting on Mumbo’s lap, and was basically cuddling into his warmth. He felt Mumbo put an arm around him, just resting it on him. And he just whimpered at the feeling, turning on the others lap so they faced each other, before hiding his head in Mumbo’s shoulder. 

“Oh-! Um-?” Mumbo just hesitantly wrapped his arms around Exavier, “You probably haven’t had a good experience with other dragons, have you?” Mumbo asked, and he felt Exavier shake his head against his shoulder. Mumbo looked over at Iskall, clearly unsure of what to do right now with a fully grown, traumatized man on his lap. Iskall just shrugged, grinning cheekily. Mumbo glared at his herd leader. “Are you still hungry?” 

“No..” Exavier said softly, and Mumbo nodded. 

“Do you want to stay like this for a little while?” He got a nod at that. And Mumbo chuckled, shifting only slightly and wrapping his wings around the two, “Alright then. We’ll stay here for a while.” Mumbo said softly. 

Just then, the door burst open, with Grian rushing in and slamming the door closed behind him. He leaned against the now closed door, breathing heavily as his red and purplish toned wings were puffed up. He put his hands on his knees, panting heavily. “Oh god that was close.” Grian muttered. 

Exavier had clung onto Mumbo, refusing to look at the new arrival as he shook in fear. Mumbo tightened his grip around Exavier. “Grian, meet the newest addition to our herd.” Mumbo said with a laugh, and Grian glanced up. 

“Not gonna even ask what happen- oh.” Grian winced at seeing the shaking hair type dragon clinging onto Mumbo for dear life. “Oh no.” He sighed, walking over. He of course locked the door. “By the way expect you know who to appear again somehow. I ran into him while on a fly.” 

“Again? Does that man not know when to quit?” Iskall muttered, watching Grian join the group. Stress did as well, against her better judgement. She didn’t want to overwhelm the man. 

“So, whats your name?” Grian asked. 

“Exavier.” Said dragon muttered, his eyes closing as he just felt so… genuinely comfortable. Mumbo was warm, and non-threatening. He felt safer with the fire dragon. He would say this Grain character was non threatening because of his size but… something about him felt dangerous. 

“I see you’re comfortable.” Grian chuckled, smiling a little. “Usually people end up sticking with Iskall or Stress. Not Mumbo.” He said, and Exavier glanced over at him finally. He could tell the other was an air type dragon from his wings alone, the fluffy brown and red limbs fluttering a bit. “Buut we may want to get you washed up. I can tell you haven’t bathed in a while-” Grian said with a short laugh, he stood up. “At least get your hair washed and brushed.” 

Exavier slowly nodded, unaware of what he was getting himself into when he took Grian’s hand. 

___

_ One. Two. Three. Four.  _

Ren sat within his fathers throne room, counting the sheer amount of marriage requests for his hand before his father finished with his meeting. The room he was in was darker in color, dark oak if he remembered the wood type correctly. Bookshelves lined the walls, books crammed into each little crevice his father could get them in. He was perched up on the desk, legs crossed as he flicked through the papers on the large oak center peice. 

“Shouldn’t we be leaving soon? Wouldn’t want your father to catch us.” He turned to his right, where his best friend and technically his care taker was standing. Doc. It wasn’t his real name, just a nickname Ren gave him when he was still small, and ever since then the Earth dragon kept the name. Ren just smiled mischievously.

“Come On Doccy, Live a little!” Ren said, but put the papers down and carefully resealing them. “But no luck. No one interesting.” He huffed. 

“What? Waiting for Iskall to come running back for your hand?” Doc grinned a little, and Ren huffed, mock pouting at the other. 

“Well no. But if he did I wouldn’t refuse.” He said, and he and Doc shared a laugh. 

“Uh-huh. But you  _ definitely _ do not like him though.” 

“Nope!” Ren said, popping the P in his mouth, “Just besties.” 

“But you’d marry him without hesitation?”

“Yes.” 

Doc rolled his eyes as Ren laughed, hopping off the dark oak desk and heading towards the door. Doc followed beside him, chuckling a bit as he followed. He watched Ren shudder from the noise. 

“Jeez dude. Can you get scarier?” Ren asked sarcastically. And Doc hummed, placing a clawed hand around his younger friends neck, the little daggers on his fingers lightly grazing the skin as he leaned down to Ren’s height, mouth beside his ear. He felt the fragile human tense, his hand was larger than Ren’s whole face, it would be easy to just snap his neck within his fingers. He drank the sight of Ren’s terrified side glance, a cruel grin spreading on his lips. 

“I think you know I can.” He said darkly, making Ren shreek a little. Doc full out laughed, letting go of Ren and watching the human scamper away like a mouse, tail between his legs as he swung open the door. 

“Good god man-!” Ren said, pouting at him from his spot at the door frame. “I thought you were going to kill me!” 

“Eh, haven’t decided yet.” Doc shrugged, walking towards Ren. 

The two left the King’s private study, walking towards Ren’s own section of the castle, where he lived alone with Doc. It was fully self sufficient, where Ren could do whatever he wanted within that large scale area. Ren sighed as he went towards his own library. “Any word from Iskall?” Ren asked, and Doc shook his head. 

“No, he hasn’t written in a few days, he’s probably busy again.”    
  
“I hope he’s okay…”    
  
___

_ Dodge. Swipe. Grab. Bite.  _

Xisuma was panting heavily, sweat falling from his face as he lunged at another hybrid, claws extended and teeth bared. He fell to the side as a hard kick collided into his cheek.    
  
_ ‘No, no You can’t lose. Losing is death.’  _ The voice in the back of Xisuma’s head yelled, and he stood once again. In front of him, was seemingly a normal human, but he knew better. No human would willingly sign themselves up for this. 

Xisuma’s mind went blank, letting instinct take over his every move. He felt blood on his hands, blood that clearly was not his own, he felt his mouth fill with blood, before he was pulled back from his victim. He faintly heard yelling, cheers, whatever the noise was was loud. That’s all he knew. 

When Xisuma finally became himself again, he was locked back in his cell, making eye contact with George. George was waving his hand violently, trying to get Xisuma’s true attention. 

“Are you okay?” George asked, and Xisuma looked around. “You’re covered in bruises man.” he said, and Xisuma sighed. 

“I’m alright. I’m used to it.” Xisuma sighed. He leaned his head back against the wall, shivering. His wings wrapped around him again, keeping in the little heat he produced. “They love watching me fight. But I always black out during it.” Xisuma admitted, and George nodded. 

“My friend Dream says the same thing. Its terrifying really.”    
  
“You… have friends outside of here?” Xisuma asked, looking at him. George nodded. 

“Yea! Dream, Sapnap, Bad, and a whole lot more! We live a while away though, so I just gotta hold myself together until they come rescue me.”    
  


Xisuma paused, smiling a little to himself. It must be nice, to have people who aren’t afraid of you. “They seem nice.” Xisuma said softly, not wanting to crush this mans hope just yet. 

“They are.” George smiled. 

“Can you tell me about them?” Xisuma asked, “To pass the time?” George nodded, putting his forehead on the bars as he spoke. 

“Dream, Sapnap, Bad, and I have been friends since we were kids. Bad found us all when we were little, took care of us despite him being only like 13 at the time…”    
  
___   
  
_ “Bad!” George yelled, well, more like whined. “Sapnap keeps hitting me!” He pouted up at the adult, who just fondly shook his head.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I’m not hitting you!” Sapnap grinned, his phoenix wings flapping and lifting him into the air.  _

_ “Hey! Sapnap! No flying in the house!” Bad grabbed the phoenix, putting him back down on the ground.  _

_ “Awww daaaad!” Sapnap pouted, and Bad laughed softly. “No fair!”  _

_ “Yes fair!” Bad said, and looked at George. “Did he hurt you?”  _

_ “No…” _

_ “Then its fine.” Bad smiled, messing up Georges hair. George huffed, crossing his arms. “Aww don’t pout.” He smiled.  _

_ ~~ _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “DREAM!” George yelped, running wildly through the forest as Dream was on his tail. The wolfish hybrid laughing maniacally as he chased the other.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Oh George~~ Come here!” The wolf purred, and George quickly lept to the side, hiding in a ditch. Or trying too, because Dream quickly jumped on top of him, hands on his neck with his teeth bared.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Dream! Get off me!” George yelped, his voice straining due to being choked. Dream cackled on top of him, his tail wagging as he leaned down. “BAD!” George yelled, and soon enough Dream was kicked off George. 

_ “Dream! Bad boy! Bad!” Bad hit him with a rolled up piece of paper. “We don’t go attacking people!” He said, his glare nothing more than a pout to Dream.  _

_ “I was playing around! I wasn’t gonna kill him!”  _

_ ~~~ _

Xisuma smiled as he listed to George ramble on and on about his friends, or better yet his family. He looked up from his blood covered wings, looking at Georges happy expression as he talked. He wished Exavier could sit beside him and listen as well, and maybe in another life they did. He found himself closing his eyes to George’s stories. Exhaustion taking over as he fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in years. 


End file.
